fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirashiraa
The Kirashiraa is an utterly ruthless bird wyvern that can reach danger levels on-par with elder dragon-levelled monsters. They're one of the four flagship monsters of Monster Hunter: World Unite. Physiology A bird wyvern that heavily resembles the shrike and has the physical attributes of one but also has additional features to it such as a second set of talons on its feet, prickles that run across its back, two that hit its eyes, a hooked beak and its wing feathers are laced with individualised sharp feathers that can impale through thick shells if thrown or swung with such force. The under-brow of the wings cover incredibly sharp sword-like feathers that spew out and enables lethal physical attacks, cutting up their opponents into pieces. Behavior Lives where the trees sprout whether they're live or mere dead roots, anything it can use to impale its prey items, due to this, it avoids locations that don't have any large scale plant-growth such as The Abyss. Its main habitat is the 'Impaler's Domain'. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Anything it can weaken, anything that is impaled on its thorn vines. Arch-Rivals: Other majorly intelligent monsters (Berukyurosu) Behavior Towards Other Monsters Flings paralytic pods from their tails at large monsters such as Deviljho to paralyse them. Tracks Tracks: Razor bird prints, Flaked feathers, Sharp thorn, Sharp edge piece Specific Locale Interactions * When a hunter is pinned, if fought in the 'Impaler's Domain', it will pick up the hunter and forcefully jab them on one of the thorns. This rapidly decreases health and the hunter has to spend several seconds to get out, they will be instantly inflicted with Bleeding if they got out of the thorn. * If fought in the 'Rotten Vale', it will pick out monster corpses and use the ribcage of the corpse as a substitute for impalement. Special Behaviors * Sometimes it can be seen eating the impaled prey items. * If it spots the hunter, it will pretend to not be interested, if the hunter is close enough, it will attempt a pin attack, if successful then it will attempt to impale the hunter, if not then the fight will begin. Cutscenes N/A Abilities It can attack with standard pecks, tail whips, bites, wing flaps and charges, it also retains the ability to shoot out wind projectiles, eject wind shields from its wings, unveil stormly winds mid-air and eject out coriolis funnels that form mild tornadoes. It can eject out its wing spikes and shoot it at long distances, it can rush in with its wing-blades and do various combo slashes and whacks. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its chest will puff out, the brown parts of its body will turn black, the sharp spikes and wing blades will shine an ebony colour and its eyes will glow bright red. *Tired State: The adorned back-feathers will fold downwards, it will drool from its mouth, it won't be able to use the wing-blades to their full extent. Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount a Malfestio, Qurupeco or Pukei-Pukei. Lore 'The Daylight Killer'... it was all thought to be a legend from a grim tale of the man that traded his cattle to a bird before being taken himself and meeting a fate worse than death. Its domain lies far from civilisation but it has been sighted near human settlements which troubles many. Many hunters were sent to its domain to take it out once and for all, the surviving individuals would recall of the previously tasked hunters now being hoisted on large spikes within path that leads to its lair: some of them lifeless, others too hard to make-out. This operation has since stopped but there are plans to stop it for good as its habit of impaling has now caught on to humans, putting civilisations in serious danger... Ecology *Habitat Range Travelling typically to regions with high foilage, it makes its nesting ground within the 'Impaler's Domain' where a peculiar fruit species grows and unleashes a strong odour that forces away most predators away from the region. This allows a free space for Kirashiraa to hunt, live and impale prey. *Ecological Niche An incredible intellect armed with supreme agility, the ability to eject out bursts of tornado-tier winds, shooting out piercing spikes that can cause the largest of foe to bleed out and wing-blades that uncover and can be used to slash through either packs or the body of a large opponent. Despite its small size, it is an apex predator and has threatened humans very often. *Biological Adaptations Its small size makes it less of a capable target for larger monsters, this small size also allows for flight and running at extreme speeds that plenty of other creatures can't keep up with. Its tail spikes and talons are laced with paralytic toxins while its wing seered feathers are incredibly sharp and can force an opponent to bleed out, its retaining of large wing-blades that can grow very large serve as a melee defense for the bird wyvern. Organs within it allows it to eject bursts of wind from its wings, its tail and its mouth. It features a metal sheen that can form over the wings to serve as shields to protect the wings or the bird wyvern itself. Despite its small size, it is phenomenally physically strong: allowing it to pick up incredibly large-sized prey items with the intent to impale them. *Behavior A truly vindictive and insidious creature, when not hungry, it will leave its prey impaled for days or even weeks before coming back to feed. This feeding method can leave an entire environment looking like the masterworks of a serial killer: this is why its sometimes nicknamed 'The Daylight Killer'. Attacks Charge: It will charge at extreme speeds at a targeted hunter. Headbutt: It looks upwards before headbutting in front of it. Forwards Bite: It will take a few steps forward before taking a bite in front of it. Tail Whip: It does a tail whip in a 180 degrees angle. Peck: It will continuously peck in front of it. It will sometimes turn around to peck instantly. 360 Tail Whip: It will mildly glide above and whip its tail in a 360 degrees angle. Wing Slap: It will do a wing slap attack that is shared with Malfestio. Triple Wing Grind: It will do the wing grind attack that Astalos has except it will do it three times in a row with both its wings. 360 Wing Grind: It will wing grind in a 360 degrees angle all around it. 360 Trail Spin: It will charge before flapping upwards and do an athletic spin before then doing a backflip. Thorn Grab n Toss: It will dig out a thorned stick from the ground and proceed to toss it at a hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. Thorn Stab n Yank: It will will dig out a thorned stick from the ground and proceed to forcefully stab it into a targeted hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. Tail Spike Toss: It will whip out its tail and shoot out spikes from its tail in a widespread fashion. Inflicts Paralysis. Double Tail Spike Toss: It will shoot out spikes from its tail twice in differing directions. Inflicts Paralysis. Triple Wing Spike Ejection: It will forcefully eject and shoot out sharp feathers three times in a row with 2 being from the right wing and one being from the left wing. Inflicts Bleeding. Forceful Rain Spike Ejection: It will fly upwards and forcefully eject out sharp feathers from both wings: auto-aimed at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Bleeding. Aerial Spikestorm Ejection Slash: It will fly upwards and above the area to shoot out and eject tons of sharp feathers that go all across the map. Inflicts Bleeding. Wind Blast: It will shoot out a blast of wind in similar fashion to Toridcless. Inflicts Windblight. Triple Wind Blast: It will shoot out a blast of wind and then parry to the side to shoot out another and then repeat this action: sending three blasts of wind overall. Inflicts Windblight. Aerial Mouth Tornado: It will fly upwards in the air and unleash a mini-tornado where the coriolis core is coming from the mouth, it then swings the mini-tornado around all across the mouth. Inflicts Windblight. Wind Somersault Slash: It will charge and then jump and do a somersault mid-air to unleash a shape of wind, it will then flap its wings incredibly hard to send bursts of wind all across the area before fading. Inflicts Windblight. Storm-Maker: It will jump and do a somersault but then flap its wings repeatedly to form the shape of wind and force the shape of wind to produce an electric current, it then flaps its wings incredibly hard and sends the large shape of wind at a hunter, the wind shape then explodes into an AOE of wind and electricity. Inflicts Windblight and Thunderblight. Wingblade Ejection: It will do an ejection animation with its wingblades, they force out of the wings, this can damage hunters if in the radius. Endemic Slashes: It will slash around 6 times in a row all around it in random directions, hitting any hunters around it. Inflicts Bleeding. Pandemic Slashes: It will grind its windblades on the ground and then slash around repeatedly while also shooting out sharp feathers at the same time. Inflicts Bleeding. Aerial Slashes: It will fly upwards in the air and auto-aim at hunters before divebombing and slashes its wing blades around mid-air. Inflicts Bleeding. Combine Slashes: It combines the Endemic, Pandemic and Aerial Slashes in a completely unpredictable combo. Inflicts Bleeding. This attack is very easily able to cart hunters. Triple Wing Eject Quadro Slice: This is a combination of the Endemic Slash, Triple Wing Eject Toss and Tail Spike Toss attack. Inflicts Bleeding and Paralysis. Running Grind Slash: It will grind both its wing blades as its charging at a targeted hunter and then slash both wing blades around. Inflicts Bleeding. Running Grind Round Force: It will grind one wingblade with the other folded back as its charging at a targeted hunter, it then slashes around in a 360 degrees angle (this is similar to the round force hunter art that the sword and shield has). Inflicts Bleeding. Running Grind Demon Dance: It will hoist both wingblades upwards in similar fashion to how a Dual Blades user does to enter demon mode, it will then slash and whip out in similar fashion and then do an attack that is similar to the demon dance with dual blades. This attack can practically one-shot with the continuous damage. Inflicts Bleeding. The Parry: It will do a legitimate parry: dodging the hunters attack and countering it via a slash from behind. Slash, Parry, Whip, Slam, Eject Combo: It will slash, parry, whip its tail, shoot out spikes from its tail and from its wings all at the same time while also ending in a beak slam. Inflicts Bleeding and Paralysis. The Impale: It will do a long drawn beak slam, if a hunter is hit by this, the Kirashiraa will then pick up the hunter and then fly to a place with the thorns and forcefully jab the hunter onto a sharp thorn. This deals continuous damage to the hunter for as long as they're still on the thorn, they have to forcefully spam buttons in order to get out of the ordeal, when and if they do get out of the thorns, they will be inflicted with Bleeding. The Flay: It will long drawn beak slam and then headbutt, if this hits a hunter, it will force them downwards with its talons and then aim its wingblades into the hunters torso then proceedingly stab them, this deals continuous damage, it will then proceed to eat the hunters inside while they still live (this is presuming that they survive the stabs), this eating will also deal continuous damage until the hunter is dead. The main way to get out of this is to force a flinch or shoot a dung pod at it. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★★★ Wings Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = N/A (zero damage from Wind) Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Slinger Ammo Thorn pods can drop from the Kirashiraa. Carves Theme Notes * It inflicts thunderblight via special wind clouds it can eject from its wings that absorb electrical currents and cause lightning to form within the wind clouds. It is not inherently, an electric creature on its own. * It is almost entirely based on the real life 'shrike' bird, even imitating the behaviours of impaling prey. * The original concept is from Jaggid and was originally named 'Shrakutor'. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Paralysis Monster